The Misadventures of Lightning the Hedgehog
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When a strange recolor-I mean hedgehog, claims to be the second Ultimate Life form, the Sonic gang is in for a wild ride. Join Sonic, Shadow and the rest as they deal with the antics of the super powered hedgehog. The Sonic version of An Ode to OC's Enjoy :D Dedicated to Child at Heart Forever!


**Title: The Misadventures of Lightning the Hedgehog**

**By: Galexia the Chao**

* * *

_Man…_Sonic thought as his feet thudded up the side of a mountain, _Sure is boring around here…Ol' Baldy Mc'Nosehair hasn't struck recently…._Sonic then ran off of the side of the cliff, did a back flip in the air and landed on the ground stylishly, before continuing to run, _Guess I'll go see what he's up to! Normally if he's quiet for a long time, it means he's coming up with somethi- _ "Oof!" The blue hedgehog gasped, as he felt something crash into him. Sonic skidded and fell on the ground. "What the…are you alright man?" Sonic asked, as he shook himself off, _I should pay closer attention…he could have been road kill!_

The thing that he had bumped into was a green hedgehog with blue highlights. He had three green bangs on the top of his head and yellow fingerless gloves. He had white chest hair as well… Sonic arched an eye brow _Whoa…check out this Shadow fan! I mean, I knew the dude had fan boys but…he looks exactly like him! Well…except for the palate swap, _

"I-I'm fine…" the boy said weakly as he stumbled to get up,

"Doesn't look like it," Sonic said as he helped the boy to his feet, "Come on, I'll take you to my buddy Tails, he'll fix you up. He's a genius," Sonic said with a grin. The blue blur paused for a reply, but got none. He then looked at the boy in his arms only to see that he had passed out,

"Guess, I'd better go to Tails ASAP. Baldy Mc'Nosehair can wait." Sonic said before speeding off. Little did Sonic know that a set of cold mechanical eyes were watching him and the boy. They focused on the green hedgehog and scanned him, before turning back towards his master. His master would be pleased with the information.

Meanwhile, it only took Sonic a second and a half to reach Tails' lab,

"Hey buddy, I've got anther one!" Sonic said as he kicked down the door,

"Not again!" Tails' groaned. He was in the other room, tinkering on one of his inventions in the living room, while watching TV, "Sonic, can't you be more careful! This is the third person this week! The 17th this month!" Sonic sweat dropped as he laid the body on the couch, "And would you stop kicking down doors? You aren't the one that has to fix them!"

"I was paying attention Tails! This guy, just came out of nowhere though!" Tails tsked and turned towards the passed out hedgehog, "And I'll help you out with the door if you want,"

"That's what you always say Sonic…now go and get my first aid kit…"

Sonic nodded and ran to the bathroom, where Tails kept his first aid kit. He found the kit and sped back to the living room, where Tails took the box from him and began to tend to the hedgehog,

Suddenly, Tails began to squint,

"What the…this hedgehog doesn't have any bruises!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic looked over Tails' shoulder,

"Really? That's funny. I remember bumping into him…"

"Well this is still strange, how could he not have any bruises?"

"Because by using my chaos energy I can heal automatically," a smooth voice said, Sonic and Tails gasped as the hedgehog's eyes shot open, only to show his pink irises,

"I had bruises but they all are fully healed. I never needed your help," The green hedgehog said as he turned towards Sonic and Tails, "But it was a nice gesture," Sonic's eyes widened before he started to clap,

"Wow man! You have the Shadow personality down! All you need to do is get a proper dye job, and you're a sho-in to win at the next anime cosplay competition!"

"I am not a cosplaying hedgehog," the green one said as his eyes narrowed in anger, "My name is Lightning. Lightning the hedgehog! I am the Second ultimate life form!" Lightning said as he jumped off of the couch, did a flip in the air and struck a pose, with a fist pump. Sonic's mouth dropped open while Tails looked at him funny. After a few seconds of silence, Sonic held up a board that read 10, while Tails face palmed,

"Sonic, I think you must have hit him harder on the head than I thought,"

"That doesn't matter! He had great form! Did you see that axel kick he threw in!"

Lightning sat back on the couch and made direct eye contact with the two best friends as he began to explain his story,

"I am Lightning the Hedgehog, I was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik as a back up Ultimate Life form in case Shadow, the first Ultimate Life form, went corrupt from the Black Arm's DNA. I was released from my sleep, after an asteroid hit my secret compound and destroyed the base. I am now looking for my comrade Shadow so that we can rule the world together!" Lightning said as he formed a fist in his hand, "I also have control over lightning, can run super fast and have awesome chest hair!"

"This doesn't make any sense…in fact this makes all of the Last story in Sonic Adventure 2 void!" Tails gasped, "Gerald would have obviously mentioned another Ultimate Life form! And what about the Black Arms? Surely they would have found Lightning and used him to fight against Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog! Well, assuming that Lightning was created using the Black Arm's DNA…" Tails babbled. Sonic and Lightning sweat dropped and began to ignore the fox,

"So, who are you?" Lightning asked, once they scooted far away from the yellow fox. Sonic grinned,

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sonic said as he jumped off of the couch, breakdanced and landed in a pose with his finger underneath his nose,

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog! The yellowish fox breaking the fourth wall over there is my best bud Tails!" Sonic said as he gestured to Tails, who was rambling about the continuity of Sonic '06.

Suddenly, the door bell rang,

"I'll get it," Sonic and Lightning chimed at the same time before racing to the door. Lightning however got there first,

"Wow!" Sonic said as his eyes widened, "You're fast!" Lightning ignored the blue hedgehog that was in shock as he opened the door, "When you said super speed you sure weren't kidding!"

Only to face a bright pink hedgehog,

"Hey Tails! I was wondering if I could…borrow…a cup…of…sugar…" Amy trailed off as hearts appeared in her eyes,

"Uh…" Lightning said unsurely,

"Wow! You're cute! Are you a friend of Tails?" Amy said as she batted her eyelashes at the poor hedgehog,

"Uh…sure?" Lightning said in confusion. Amy giggled and sauntered into the house, ignoring Sonic as she walked past him,

"W-What?" Sonic's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "Did Amy just fall in love with Lightning?" Sonic's pupils dilated and he was silent. Lightning's shock at the pink hedgehog that had seemingly fallen in love with him at first sight, wore off and he went and poked Sonic,

"Are you alright Sonic-"

"I'M FREE!" Sonic shouted as he ran out of the door and did the Animal Crossing freedom dance, "I'M FREE! FREEEEEDOM!" Sonic shouted as he raced away from the base, jumping, clicking his heels and shouting 'Freedom!' as he went,

Lightning looked at Sonic with one eye twitching in shock before he went back to Tails,

"So Tails, who's your friend?" Amy said as she made googly eyes at Lightning. Tails looked at the pink hedgehog funny but began to talk anyway,

"Oh, he's Lightning the Hedgehog,"

"Wow!" Amy said, as the pink hearts returned, "Even his name sounds amazing! Lightning, Lightning, Lightning…" Amy said as she repeated his name, liking the way it sounded on her lips. Tails sweat dropped, he knew that Amy was prone to acting like this when Sonic was around, but she had just met Lightning!

"Anyway…his name is Lightning the Hedgehog, and he claims to be the second Ultimate life form! He also has super speed, control over lightning and manly chest fur! Isn't that cool-?" Tails said knowingly before looking at the pink hedgehog. However his face mirrored absolute shock, when he saw that Amy had ignored him and instead was all over Lightning (much to the green hedgehog's annoyance).

"So, what's up with you Lightning?" Amy asked as she latched onto Lightning's arm,

"Ah, nothing much…but you know, its kinda crowded on this couch. " Lightning said, even though the annoyance in his voice was hard to miss,

"No its not. We're the perfect distance away from each other!" Amy squealed as she nuzzled her head into his chest fur. Lightning sighed, knowing when he had lost the battle and turned towards Tails,

"Tails help me," Lightning said, his eyes wide with panic, "I can feel my fingers going numb," Tails gave the pink hedgehog a disapproving look,

"Amy get off of him! Why don't you go and hang out with Sonic?" Tails said as she pulled the pink hedgehog off of the green one, "You're bothering Lightning!"

"Sonic? Why would I go after him?" Amy asked, her head tilted in confusion,

"What?" Tails almost shouted from shock, "But I thought that you're in love with Sonic!" Amy gave Tails an annoyed look,

"Why would I be in love with Sonic," she said as she began to stare into Lightning's rosette eyes, "When I have Lightning here?" Tails fell anime style. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Amy in love with Lightning? Nah…must have been a slip of the tongue! Lightning gave up on trying to get the pink hedgehog away from him, and turned back to Tails,

"Tails, do you know where I can find Shadow? I need to find him so that we can take over the world!"

"You've already taken over my world, Lightie!" Amy said as she looked at him lovingly,

"Lightie?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What? It sounds cute~! Just perfect for my Lightie!"

"Whatever happened to _Sonikku?_" Tails said, his eyes narrowed,

"What happened to **_minding your own business_**?" Amy said now growling and protectively clutching onto Lightning once more. Tails gave her another glare before giving Lightning a sheepish smile,

"Sorry Lightning, but Shadow already tried to take over the world and failed. He said that it had something to do with Maria's final wish wanting him to protect this world instead of destroying it." Lightning looked crushed, "So, I don't think that he'd want you to destroy the world or help you destroy the world. Sorry,"

"Great…now what am I supposed to do? That was my entire life's purpose!"

"Well, maybe you guys should talk or something. I could probably find him for you, by using the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald can sense high amounts of Chaos Energy and since Shadow is just a moving ball of chaos energy it should be easy enough to find him," Tails offered. Lightning nodded in agreement,

"That would be great. Thanks Tails," Tails winked,

"No problem. I'll go fire up the X-Tornado then! It'll be just a second!" The orange fox said as began to fly off towards his garage, eager to fly his favorite plane.

"Wait Tails!" Lightning called out. Tails turned back to Lightning, confusion in his blue orbs,

"Huh? What's up?"

"I can get us to Angel Island in a second," Lightning smirked, "So there's no need to get your plane!"

"Really? How Lightie?" Amy said, hanging onto his every word,

"Get a load of this! Chaos…CONTROL!" Lightning shouted as he, Tails and Amy were transported to Angel Island.

* * *

In a split second, they arrived on the floating island. Once the shock wore off, Tails and Amy were hovering around the hedgehog, like flies to ice cream,

"Wow! Lightie you never told me you could use Chaos Control!" Amy swooned, "That just makes you even more amazing!"

"Uh…I just met you…" Lightning said sheepishly, "You said your name was Ashley right?"

"He gave me a nickname! Aw! You really do love me!" Amy squealed. Tails however was staring at Lightning with big blue eyes,

"You utilized Chaos Control without a chaos emerald?" Tails said in shock, "Wow! That must mean that you're really powerful! Even Shadow can only use Chaos Control, and that's after having a chaos emerald with him," Tails said with his eyes gleaming. Lightning grinned,

"Well, you know, I am the newest Ultimate Life form. It's only natural that I'd get some of the perks, Like more Chaos energy for instance," Suddenly Tails spotted a familiar shade of red out of the corner of his eye,

"Speaking of chaos energy…there's the life form we're looking for. Hey Knuckles!" Tails called out.

Knuckles the echidna, was relaxing on his shrine, watching the green glow of the Master Emerald out of the corner of his eye, when all of a sudden, he was shocked by a voice,

"Knuckles! Over here!" Knuckles sighed, as he got up from his spot, to go look for the owner of the voice. Ah, it was just Tails and Amy…and another green hedgehog. No annoying cocky blue hedgehog. Knuckles smiled. Even though Sonic was his friend, he still managed to get on his nerves,

"Hey Tails! Amy! Come on up!" Knuckles said as he gestured towards the steps to the shrine. The three animals quickly climbed up the steps and were soon eye level with the echidna,

"Who's the new guy?" Knuckles asked as he pointed his thumb towards Lightning,

"Oh, he's Lightning! Lightning, this is Knuckles the Echidna! He guards the Master Emerald," Tails said as Lightning shook the echidna's hand,

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Knuckles grunted and accepted his hand,

"He's looking for Shadow and we were wondering if we could use the Master Emerald to sense his chaos energy!" Tails asked. Knuckles nodded,

"Go right ahead," Tails and Lightning went up to the Master Emerald. Knuckles on the other hand turned towards Amy,

"So where's the X-Tornado Amy? I didn't hear the engines, and I don't see it anywhere."

"We didn't use it! Lightie brought us up here using Chaos Control!" Amy said as she looked at said hedgehog with love struck eyes, "He's just so _dreamy…_" Knuckles looked at her oddly but didn't say anything.

"Now I'm just going to hook up my scanner to the Master Emerald and-" Tails said as he took out a pocket sized machine,

"No need to. I've got this!" Lightning said before placing his hand on the Master Emerald,

"I can also sense Chaos Energy as well…" he said with his eyes shut. After a few seconds, his eyes shot open, "He's at the mall. With a white bat," Tails looked at him in awe,

"Wow! There's nothing you can't do, Lightning!" Lightning just smiled and turned towards Knuckles,

"I've found Shadow! He's at the mall. Say Knuckles, why don't you come with us? You look like you don't get out a lot," Lightning suggested. Knuckles turned red (well redder, considering he's already red).

"Are you making fun of me?" Lightning sweat dropped and shook his head,

"No, but I'm guessing that since you're living on a floating island and isolated from everyone else, you must not meet a lot of people," Lightning said. Knuckles angrily turned away from the hedgehog,

"Well sorry I can't. I have to guard the Master Emerald. Someone might steal it!"

"Aw, come on Knuckles. Lightning even said that when he was locating Shadow's chaos energy, he saw Rouge with her, and Eggman's been quiet for weeks! I doubt he'll come to take your emerald," Tails tried to reason. Knuckles's face heated up at the mention of Rouge, but sighed anyway,

"Well, if that thieving bat is already there then I guess there's no harm in going…" Knuckles grunted.

"Wow! Lightning you managed to get Knuckles off of his island! That's a major feat!" Amy said in shock, "This is a once in a million moment! I have to get this on camera!"

Lightning sweat dropped, "I don't think that you need to record this, after all we're just going to the mall…" The green hedgehog then stretched out his arms, "Chaos…CONTROL!"

And with a flash of light, they were gone.

Little did they know that the robot that had spied on Sonic and Lightning before, had also been spying on Knuckles. The robot took one picture of the scene before traveling back to its master.

* * *

A split second later, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Lightning were standing in the middle of the food court of the Station Square Mall.

"You never cease to amaze me Lightie!" Amy said as she glomped the hedgehog. Lightning looked very annoyed but said nothing as he let Amy practically strangle him,

"Alright then, so where's Shadow?" Tails asked Lightning. The green hedgehog shrugged,

"I sensed them by a Chinese restaurant, so I teleported us to the food court. They should be around here," Tails nodded and the foursome began to look around. Finally after searching for a few minutes. Knuckles caught sight of a certain shade of white,

"Hey! I see that thieving bat! And she's trying to steal from that jewelry store!" Knuckles shouted as he pointed towards a store down the hall. Lightning raced off in that direction, Tails and Knuckles following his green blur,

"No! Lightie wait up for me!" Amy called out, "Why do they always have to leave me behind," Amy complained as she tried to catch up with Tails and Knuckles.

Sonic on the other hand, after running around the planet out of joy, had raced back to the mall's food court in order to catch a chili dog,

"Hey, is that Amy?" Sonic said, his mouth full of chili dog. He swallowed before racing after her, "And who's Lightie?" He followed her into the jewelry store, only to see Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow and Lightning.

"Whoa! The whole gang's here!" Sonic said as he gave everyone a cocky smile. However to his surprise, not even Amy turned to face him.

Thrown off guard by the fact that no one turned to acknowledge him, he turned to face the action,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Rouge?" Knuckles shouted, as he pointed an accusing finger in the bat's face,

"What do you mean?" Rouge said with a sultry smile, "I was just admiring this necklace,"

"Don't lie to me! You were trying to steal it!"

"No, _admire _it. A-d-m-i-r-e. You must not get out a lot, _Knuckie_," Knuckles turned a deeper red,

"Don't call me that!" Rouge then closed in on him,

"Then what would you want me to call you," she said as she drew a finger up his chest and to his muzzle, "Rad red?" Knuckles at this point was spluttering, and everyone else was feeling awkward at Rouge's flirting, so Lightning decided to take this opportunity to speak to Shadow.

"Shadow! My name is Lightning the Hedgehog, and I am the second Ultimate life form! I was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik and was sealed away in an asteroid! It is our duty to destroy the planet!" Lightning said as his eyes shone with determination. Shadow just glared at him,

"Maria's final wish was for me to protect this planet. If you are out to destroy it, then I will be sure to make you pay," Shadow said as he glared at the green hedgehog. Lightning deflated a little. Tails gave Lightning a sorry look,

"Sorry Lightning," Lightning sighed,

"Alright then, but even though we're not out to destroy the planet doesn't mean that we can't be friends though, right?" Shadow was silent for a moment, before he sighed and turned to face the green hedgehog,

"Fine, we can be friends,"

"Best friends?"

"Sure whatever…" Lightning grinned and turned his attention back to Knuckles and Rouge,

"So Knuckie…if you're here, then I guess that's a free invitation for me to go up and pay that beautiful gem a visit right?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT STEALING THE MASTER EMERALD BAT GIRL!" Knuckles roared. Sonic began to laugh at Knuckles's expression and Tails was feeling awkward due to Rouges' shameless flirting. Amy was rambling on about a 'Knuxouge spat' so Lightning began to intervene,

"Hey guys, come on. Can't we just get along?" Lightning asked as he looked at Rouge, "Please don't go after Knuckles' emerald! We just got him to get off of his island and if you go, then he'll never come off of it again," Rouge's teal eyes widened a bit in shock, but went back to normal before anyone noticed,

"And who are you hot shot?"

"My name is Lightning the Hedgehog. I'm the second Ultimate Life form,"

"Hmm…" Rouge said as she pondered Lightning's proposal, "Fine. I won't go after it, this time." Knuckles looked a bit relieved but Lightning still had his eyes narrowed,

"I also want you to stop stealing gems!"

"Do you want me to give up spying too?" Rouge asked incredulously, "Greenie, you're cute, but not cute enough to convince me to never to hunt for gems. And besides, steal's a harsh word," Rouge said as she grinned, " I like to call it, re-purposing," Lightning turned his back towards her,

"Well, if you want to keep on stealing then I guess I won't tell you Shadow's secret!" Rouge looked shocked. Shadow looked shocked too, but didn't say anything,

"Ol' Angry face has a secret?" Lightning nodded,

"Yeah. Its really juicy too! But I'll only tell you if you swear to never steal again!" Rouge sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"Fine, whatever. That secret better be awesome though," Lightning grinned,

"Sure is!" *****

"Cool, so now that we've got all of this sorted out, you guys wanna hang?" Rouge asked the group. Everyone chimed yes, and walked out of the store.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Amy clung to Lightning, who hovered around Shadow. Rouge was having fun getting on Knuckles's nerves and Tails wouldn't stop chattering about Lightning to Sonic.

"I mean Sonic, he's cool but doesn't something about him seem…weird?" Tails asked, softening his voice so that no one else could hear him,

"Define weird,"

"Well…I don't know…" Sonic gave Tails a look,

"Hey, everyone's innocent until proven guilty. I'm sure its nothing. After all, you did just chatter my ear off about how awesome he is," Sonic looked confident, "Personally, I'd like to race him. He seems fast, and he's always claiming that he's even faster than Shadow,"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, followed by several screams

"What the-"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"I know that laugh!"

"Its Doctor Eggman!"

"I knew I shouldn't have left the Master Emerald!" The cries of the rest of the Sonic gang were overshadowed as the fat man laughed once more,

"Well, if it isn't Sonic and his friends," Sonic grinned,

"I knew you were up to something Baldy McNosehair," Eggman reddened,

"Don't call me that, you little rat!"

"What do you want Eggman?" Tails asked as he moved into a defensive position,

"You ruined my date with Lightie Eggman, and for that you're gonna pay!" Amy said angrily as she held up her hammer,

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD EGGMAN!" Knuckles shouted as he gave Eggman a murdereous look, Shadow said nothing but went into a battle stance, as well as Rouge and Lightning.

"Ha! Do you really think that you can beat me? None of you stand a chance…against my Ultimate Robot! EggMaster, destroy these pesky animals!" Eggman shouted as he pointed to the group.

A giant rumble could be felt as the mall began to shake,

"W-What was that?" Lightning asked as he stumbled,

"My robot will destroy you all!" Eggman chortled,

"Not on my watch!" Sonic shouted. The robot burst through the concrete of the mall's wall, and everyone gasped.

"Its…gigantic!" Tails gasped.

"Nothing, I can't handle," Sonic said cockily before running towards the robot and performing a homing attack on it, followed by several rapid kicks and flashy moves,

"Gah!" Sonic gasped once he noticed that none of his attacks seemed to have worked on the robot, "Nice work Eggy. This robot's gonna be fun to crush! After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Let's go gang!" And with those words, everyone let out a battle cry and began to attack the robot,

"Foolish fools! The Egg Master is made from 100% concentrated perolium. Its impenetrable! You'll never defeat it!" ******

"Huh…" Rouge said as she screw kicked the robot in the knee, "Eggy seems to be right for once, none of my attacks are leaving a scratch on this thing!" Knuckles grunted as he ruthlessly punched the robot,

"Me too! What's with this thing!" Tails was using his scanner, in an attempt to find the weakest parts of the metal alloy to no avail,

"I can't find any weak spot, Eggman was right!" Tails said worriedly, "No wonder he was in hiding for so long!"

Amy was ruthlessly bashing the robot with her Piko Piko hammer, enraged that Eggman and his stupid robot had ruined her date,

"You stupid robot!" Amy said as she violently threw her hammer against the robot, "You ruined my date with Lightning!" The robot, looked down at the pink hedgehog that was hitting it, "When I'm finished with you, you're just going to be a pile of scrap metal!"

"W-What?" Amy said worriedly, her barrage of hammer attacks done, "That did nothing? AAAH-" The robot then grabbed Amy by the waist,

"Let go of me! Lightning help!" Amy cried out,

"Don't worry Amy!" Sonic and Lightning shouted simoteniously. The two hedgehogs looked at each other, then Sonic sighed,

"Go get her," Lightning nodded and ran up the side of the robot using his super speed.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm coming!" Lightning yelled as he summoned a ball of lightning and threw it at the robot's fist. The robot hissed in pain and dropped Amy,

"AHH!" Amy screamed, before landing in the green hedgehog's arms, "Lightning…"

"Enough defense Egg Master! Open fire!" Eggman shouted from his Egg Mobile. The robot's chest opened and began to fire missles all over the place. Most of the missles hitting the stores of the mall.

Lightning on the other hand, had ran to the edge of the battle and placed Amy there,

"Don't move from this spot, Amy! I don't want you to get hurt!" Lightning said before re-entering the fray. Amy swooned,

"He's just so sweet,"

Sonic and Tails on the other hand, were having a hard time destroying the robot,

"Sonic! Nothing's working! Our attacks are leaving minimal-if no damage and Rouge and Knuckles are almost down for the count," Tails said as he attacked the chest of the robot with his tails,

"What about Lightning?"

"His balls of Lightning are only stunning Egg Master for a few seconds at a time!"

"And Shadow?" Sonic asked before colliding into the robot's arm,

"He's using a whole bunch of chaos spears on one of the robot's legs, but they're not doing any damage!" Tails said as he looked at the robot's legs through his scanner, "No wait…he's taking off his inhibitor rings!" Tails gasped as he glanced at the black hedgehog.

"Oh boy…" Sonic groaned, "TAKE COVER GUYS!" Sonic shouted to Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and Lightning!

Shadow on the other hand, had taken off of his inhabitor rings and was now walking slowly towards the giant robot,

"Chaos…" Eggman looked at the ebony hedgehog with a sigh,

"Tsk, tsk Shadow. Losing your temper will never get you anywhere in life," said hedgehog began to turn red,

"BLAST!" Soon the area was enveloped in pure chaos energy. Sonic and the rest were hiding behind fallen pieces of rubble from the mall's ceiling. Once the light died down, everyone gasped,

"That didn't do anything!" Tails said in shock as Rouge sprinted to get Shadow before the robot could grab him,

"Ha, is that all you've got?" Eggman said cockily,

Sonic grinned, "Well, we've got one last trick up our sleaves…Time to bring out the big guns then!" Sonic was then enveloped in a bright light. His quills turned golden and raised, and his irises turned from emerald green to ruby red,

"This should be a cinch," Super Sonic said cockily before rapidly kicking and punching the robot around his body. In fact, he was going so fast that a cloud of smoke began to form,

"Ha! Not even Super Sonic can defeat the Egg Master!" Eggman said cooly,

"Getting cocky, eh Eggman? That'll be your downfall!" Sonic laughed as he continued to attack the Egg Master who was trying to catch Sonic like a fly.

"Come on Sonic! Finish him!" Knuckles shouted from the sides,

"You can do it, Big Blue," Rouge called out,

"Oh yeah! Piece of Cake…What?" Sonic said as he stood back to look at his handiwork. The smoke cleared only to show that the robot hadn't suffered any damages. He barely had any scratches!

"See, I told you," Eggman grinned, "Egg Master, blast this pesky hedgehog into the next century!" Eggman commanded as the Egg Master opened its chest once more, only to fire a giant laser at Sonic.

"Sonic watch out!" Tails shouted as the laser completely engulfed Super Sonic,

"Augh!" Super Sonic shouted. The force of the laser beam was so great, that Sonic was forced out of his super form. He collided with one of the walls of the mall, and landed in an unconscious heap. Knuckles and Amy raced to the fallen hedgehog, while Tails angrily glared at Eggman,

"Ha! I've won! I've finally won!" Eggman cheered with glee, "With Sonic and Shadow down for the count, you are all doomed! Today finally marks the beginning of Eggman Land! Nya ha ha ha!"

"Maria…I've failed you…" Shadow groaned from his place behind the rubble,

"This looks like the end…" Rouge said as she casted her eyes downward,

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"What?" Eggman said incredulously as he whipped his head around, "Who said that?"

A green hedgehog stood out from the shadows,

"I did! My name is Lightning, Lightning the Hedgehog…and I will destroy you!" Eggman took one look at Lightning before laughing,

"Ha! How is a pesky recolor like you supposed to defeat me!" Lightning narrowed his eyes angrily, "I am not a recolor! I am the second Ultimate Life form!" Amy and Knuckles had now managed to drag Sonic over to Tails, where Tails began to check his best friend's vitals,

"Lightning, don't do it! It's too dangerous!" Knuckles called out. The green hedgehog clenched his fists,

"Don't worry Knuckles…" Lightning said as a bright light engulfed his body, "I've got this!" The light faded away and in its place was a golden hedgehog with blue highlights, "I'll take care of this clunker! With my chaos energy, I can turn into my super form, without the help of the Chaos Emeralds!" Lightning said eagerly before charging towards the robot,

"You can do it Lightie!" Amy cheered from the sidelines,

"Finish him off Lightning," Shadow said with a weak smile as he watched his best friend sprint towards the robot,

"You'll never defeat me! Get a load of this!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Master began to shoot missles and bullets at Lightning. Lightning, being the speedy hedgehog he is, weaved in and out and dodged all of the attacks,

"Chaos…IMPACT!" Lightning shouted before opening his palms and letting out a barrage of chaos energy spears and lightning. There was a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared the EggMaster was on its last thread,

"Time to deliever the final blow!" Lightning said before he turned his head towards the ceiling and began to shout, "Now transforming into SUPER ULTRA LIGHTNING! aaaaAAAAAA**AAAAAA**_**AAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAH**_" He shouted as a bright light surrounded Lightning once more. When it dispersed Lightning was floating there, however his skin was a deep purple and his eyes were golden yellow,

"CHAOS INCINERATE!" Lightning said as he placed his palms together and opened them so that a beam of pure lightning, chaos energy and glitter could shoot out of them. Said beam then shot out of his palms and impacted the EggMaster with great force. The force of the impact was so great that Eggman was thrown back from the explosion and was sent into the sky,

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU PESKY HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted as he hurtled towards his base.

Sonic on the other hand sat up slowly and groaned,

"Ugh…what happened? Did Baldy win? I feel like I've been hit in the head with a ton of chao medals…" Sonic groaned,

"You got knocked out by the Egg Master's laser beam, Sonic," Amy said as she tended to his wounds, "But Lightning turned Super and Ultra and destroyed the robot!" Sonic's eyes went wide,

"Ultra! That's impossible!" Amy grinned,

"No, and he did it all without the Chaos Emeralds too!" The smoke was beginning to clear and Amy looked towards him, "Look there he is!" She said giddly as she ran up towards him, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge following her,

"Lightie that was amazing!" Amy cooed as she ran up to hug him,

"Yeah Lightning, you rock!"

"Nice work Greenie,"

"You showed that Eggman who's boss!" Knuckles said as he punched his shoulder,

"_**Stay back you insolent fools,**_" Everyone stopped their praise and looked at Lightning in shock,

"What are you talking about Lightie?" Amy asked in confusion. The smoke finally cleared, only to show Lightning in his Hyper Form! His Quills were all over the place and his skin was rapidly turning different colors of the rainbow. Everyone gasped,

"_**In my Hyper Ultra Super Form, I will destroy you all!**_" Lightning growled as his palms sparkled with electricity. Sonic, now with most of his cuts healed and his energy restored ran up to Lightning.

"Lightning! Get a hold of yourself! We're your friends!"

"_**I have no friends! I have to destroy the world!**_" Lightning chanted as he raised his hand to the sky and began to shoot lightning out of it. Everyone screamed and began to scramble for shelter. Lightning let out an evil laugh, "_**In my Hyper Ultra Super Form NO ONE CAN STOP ME! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL AND ULTIMATE BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! **_"

* * *

Tails and the others, who were huddled underneath a particular large slab of concrete faced each other,

"Lightning's lost control of himself, due to all of his chaos energy that he has," Shadow said, "I would go after him, but I'm completely drained after using all of my energy on that Chaos Blast," Amy was in tears,

"What should we do then? Lightie's going to destroy the world!" Tails on the other hand was thinking deeply. Rouge turned to Sonic,

"Sonic, maybe you can go into your super form and take down Lightning!" Rouge suggested. Sonic nodded, "Its worth a shot!" The blue hedgehog grabbed the chaos emeralds and turned Super once more,

Something is off about this entire situation…Tails thought to himself, First with Lightning being the second ultimate life form, with no records in Geralds' diaries of his existence…then with the fact that he managed to make Amy fall in love with him at first sight and he made Knuckles come off of his island and made Rouge give up steals…heck he even became Shadow's best friend. Tails gasped,

"That's it!" Everyone turned towards Tails,

* * *

Meanwhile, during their conference chat thing, Sonic was battling against Lighting,

"Lightning, don't you recognize your own friends? Or have you gone mad with power!" Sonic shouted, in a futile attempt to shock Lightning out of it,

"_**You and your so called 'friends' mean nothing to me hedgehog. Now prepare to be annihilated! Chaos Lightning!**_" Lightning shouted as he glowed blue and let out a storm of Lightning,

"Woah!" Sonic shouted as he sped away from the electricity,

"_**Chaos Burn! Chaos Destroy! Chaos Kill! **_" Lighting chanted as powerful super charged attacks shot from Lightning and towards Super Sonic,

"Dude, you need to chill out," Sonic said as he grinned; dodging every one of his attacks,

"_**I won't chill out until I've destroyed you!**_" Sonic grit his teeth,

"Let's see who can destroy whom first then! Blast away!" Sonic shouted before charging towards the super powered hedgehog,

* * *

"What is it Tails?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at him eagerly,

"I've figured it out Knuckles! Lightning is a Gary-Stu! An OC! An over powered recolor!" Eveyone's eyes opened wide,

"What?"

"That's impossible!"

"My Lightie is real!"

"Think about it guys, he has no weaknesses! Plus he's been able to make everyone to do things that make then out of character, like making Amy fall for him when she's in love with Sonic, getting Knuckles off of his island, having Rouge give up on stealing, even becoming Shadow's best friend! Shadow doesn't have any friends!" Shadow looked down in embarrassment,

"Plus he has all of these Chaos abilities, he can turn into his super, ultra and hyper forms _without _the Chaos Emeralds, he's unbelievabley powerful and he has this uncanny resemblance to Shadow! He looks like Shadow had a pallet swap!"

Rouge nodded,

"I agree. What he's saying is making sense…"

"That's right! He's an over powered male OC recolor, in short, a Gary-Stu! And he's gone power crazy!" Amy let out a gasp,

"Tails! How could you!" Knuckles looked at the pink hedgehog,

"I'm sorry Amy but he's right. We all know that you're madly in love with Sonic, so for you to just switch off to Lightning…" Suddenly Amy felt like she had been shocked, and the pink hedgehog began to cry,

"I…I remember everything now…my love for Sonic is incredible! I can't believe that I fell for Lightning so easily!"

"It wasn't you hun, it was just part of his Gary-Sue powers…" Rouge said as she tried to comfort her,

"But what about my Sonikku? We've sent him up against that Hyper powered killing machine! He stands no chance against him!" Amy wailed,

"He'll be fine! After all he has the power of team work!" Tails cheered. Everyone gave him blank looks, "I mean, damn, we're screwed," Rouge's face suddenly lighted up,

"Don't give up yet foxy. I have a plan,"

* * *

Back to Sonic and Lightning,

"Geez man, you're strong," Sonic grunted as he unleashed on the rainbow colored hedgehog,

"_**I am the ultimate. You can not destroy me!**_" Suddenly Sonic heard a voice,

"Sonic! Lightning's a Gary-Stu gone mad! You can't defeat him! Your attacks won't work on him! He's basically invincible!" Rouge called out. Sonic blanched,

"What? Are you serious?" Lightning laughed,

"_**Listen to your pesky friends mortal! You can not defeat me!**_" However Rouge continued to shout,

"The only way to defeat him is to ask the Author to destroy him!" Now it was Lightning's turn to blanche,

"_**W-What?**_" Sonic winked and gave Rouge a thumbs up,

"Got it! O wise and awesome author! We need your help!" Sonic shouted to the skies!

"Help us awesome author!" Tails and the others chanted. They waited for a few seconds, and Lightning began to laugh,

"_**Ha! You fools! No one is coming to save you-**_" Suddenly the sky grew bright,

"Spoke to soon Lightning!" Knuckles cheered, "Come on Author lady! Give us a giant machine to destroy him with!"

However when the light died down, only a white hero chao appeared. Sonic and his friends did an anime fall,

"_**Oh this is great! A puny chao is supposed to be your savior! Ha Ha Ha!**_"

"We're doomed…" Tails groaned.

"This really is the end..." But, Shadow's eyes widened,

"Wait, I know that chao! It's Galexia! She's the author!" Shadow said, as Galexia winked,

"That's right Shadow!" Galexia said as she spun into a pose, "Its Galexia the Chao, at your service!"

"Wow! So you just came because we called out to you?" Galexia shook her head,

"Nah. I've moniterd Lightning every since he came here, with my Omochao robots!" Galexia said as she made the two robots that were watching, Sonic and his team from the beginning of the story show up.

She then turned to Lightning, "OI! You! The rainbow blinking hedgehog!" Galexia shouted as she turned towards him, a crowbar materializing in her hands,

"_**Me?**_"

"Yeah you! TAKE THIS!" She shouted before swinging the crowbar on Lightning's head, effectively KO'ing him. Everyone stared at the chao with wide eyes,

"W-What was that?" Galexia laughed and twirled her crowbar,

"This is my magic crowbar! It has the power to deal with over powered OC's like him," She turned back to the knocked out hedgehog who was still turning rainbow colors, "Though I must say, I've never seen one like him before…"

Sonic changed out of his super form and hugged her, "Thanks so much Galexia!" Galexia blushed,

"Ah, its no big deal! Happens to everyone!"

"What's going to happen to him, Galexia?"

Galexia then picked up his arms, "Well, I've gotta get rid of this guy. He's way too over powered. He'll go off to the OC portal where Gary-Stu's like him go, " The duo began to rise into the sky, "You won't have to worry about him any more!"

"Thanks so much Galexia!"

"Thanks Sugar, you got us out of one big mess," Galexia smiled,

"No problem! Catch you guys later then!" Galexia giggled before she disappeared in a flash of light. With Lightning in tow.

Suddenly, the Mall began to fix itself (as if Eggman never appeared). Knuckles's, Rouge's, Amy's and Shadow's eyes all widened ,

"Whoa…my head hurts…Sonikku, what just happened?" Amy asked as she raised her hand to her head,

"It feels like the Master Emerald fell on my brain…" Knuckles winced.

"It feels like I got shocked a whole bunch of times," Rouge said, swaying lightly. Shadow's eyes were clenched shut but he didn't say anything. Sonic and Tails gaped at them,

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember what just happened? You know, Lightning and the Egg Master and Galexia and all that?"

"I think Faker and Fox boy are delusional…" Shadow muttered. Rouge nodded,

"Yeah, Shadow and I were just shopping here, and we didn't see Eggman nor meet this 'Lightning' kid," Tails and Sonic looked at each other wide eyed,

"B-But we were just fighting and the world was about to end and-" Galexia's voice was suddenly heard in their heads,

_Sonic, Tails, you see, I had to wipe everyone's memory of Lightning and our meeting. It's because of some OC destroying law or something, I kept your memories in tact because you guys had more connections with him than anyone else. Plus it would be bad if everyone remembered seeing me! That's like breaking the fourth wall ten times over! _She then laughed, _Anyway, if you think about it, its kinda like 06! _Sonic and Tails then heard another voice. It sounded like shouting, _Okay, okay mom! I'm coming! __Ah, I've gotta go guys! Don't forget about me! _ Galexia said before her voice disappeared.

Suddenly Amy gasped,

"Oh, Tails! That's right! I was wondering if you have a cup of sugar? I was baking a cake for my Sonikku and I ran out!" Tails smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, I probably do have some...but you have to come back to my house,"

"That's fine!" Amy said as she and Tails both walked back towards his house. Rouge turned to Knuckles,

"So Knuckie...if you're here does that mean that the Master Emerald is up on Angel Island by itself?" Knuckles nodded,

"Yep. Completely by itself, alone...why'd ya need to know- Oh, WAIT! ROUGE YOU'D BETTER NOT STEAL MY EMERALD! GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles shouted as he chased after a laughing Rouge the bat.

Shadow, who had been watching Rouge and Knuckles sighed and used chaos control, going off to who knows where.

That left Sonic all alone. He smiled before blasting off,

And all was right with the world,

For Now.

* * *

**A/N: OMG ASDFGHJKL! Here's my monster of a story! Its inspired by An Ode to OC's and a conversation that Child at Heart Forever and I had! Thanks again Child! **

**When I was planning out this story, I knew it'd be long but I didn't think it would be this long! O.o ITS OVER 9000! Actually its not, xD Just under 8,000 words.  
**

**This story was for all of the ridiculosuly over powered OC's in this fandom! (Why are all OC's hedgehogs? There are more animals out there besides hedgehogs! I mean there's cats, sheep, lions, minks, rabbits, foxes...though foxs are used a lot nowadays...the point is use more of a variety of animals !)  
**

**I mean, I get the fact that you want your OC to be cool and have powers...but...just be careful. You don't want to end up like Lightning here. Everyone has limits (even Sonic the hedgehog) So if your OC has a super dark form, you know you've gone to far xD  
**

**Moral of the story: If you have a super over powered OC. then you may be sucked into the OC black hole by Galexia the Chao xD  
**

**I hope I haven't offended anyone, or any OC's that go by the name of Lightning!  
**

**Chao chao!  
**

**~Galexia  
**

*** That was a reference to Plot Holes: Don't We Love them All's 5****th**** chapter, Classified Information, xD**

**** Perolium is not a real metal, I just made that up…unless it really is a metal! LOL, that would be funny**


End file.
